A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-energy exhaust gas flow. The high-energy exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
An interface between the combustor exit and the first vane stage can experience elevated temperatures at localized areas near a leading edge of each vane. The interface between the combustor exit and the first vane stage includes a gap. Bow wave phenomena at the leading edge of each vane in combination with the gap can result in elevated temperatures within and near the gap at this location.
Turbine engine manufacturers continue to seek improvements to engine performance including improvements to thermal, transfer and propulsive efficiencies.